A New Beginning
by bluewolfwinter96
Summary: 15 year-old Harmony Sequeira and her family moved to Toronto during Winter Break, which caused Harmony and her brothers, Simon, Jayden, Cyrus, and Dylan, to transfer to Degrassi. It is a great way to start fresh, but not during the school year. Harmony have heard rumors about this school Good and Bad and it might change her life forever.


**Hey guys, so this is my first story EVER. I feels like it's quite boring, but this is an Epilogue, so it's prior to the actual story. Oh this story takes place after "In The Cold, Cold Night." It's during Winter Break. Please bear with me and I hope you like it. c:**

* * *

"So, Harmony, are you excited to move in a couple of days?" said my best friend, Novi.

"I… don't… know. It's all of sudden. You know? One minute, I'm in New York and then the next minute, I'm in a different state or country. My parents haven't even told me where we're moving to. All I know is that I won't be in New York." I just wanted to burst out crying. I know I won't be able to see my best friend for a long time.

"Enjoy every moment of it and cherish it forever." Novi hugged me like no tomorrow. She has never given me like that until now. I guess she's starting to realize that she won't feel my presence for a while.

"Okay, guys. Stop having a lesbian moment and start walking. You're holding up the line," Chad said jokingly. "You know how New Yorkers and tourists are, especially when they want to skate at the Rockefeller Skating Rink. Plus, it is almost our turn to skate." My oldest brother, Dylan, nodded in agreement.

Chad is Dylan's best friend and Novi's older brother. They both play in a Lacrosse team. Chad looks like Novi in a way. They both have blonde hair, but Chad has curly hair and Novi has straight hair. They both have blue eyes and freckles. Chad is also quite muscular. He's pretty much a class clown, but he acts peculiar around me. Novi says that Chad is head over heels about me, which is kind of sweet.

* * *

On December 3, Novi slept over at my house. Chad came too, of course, but he came to visit my brother, or so he says. Chad and Dylan were playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 while Novi and I were in my room.

"Novi, your brother is quite strange. He keeps staring at me as if he wants to murder me. Does he want to murder me?" I asked. He was freaking me out a little.

"Nahh, It's the complete opposite," I gave her a weird look. "I know that look, Harmony. That's why I wanted to spend the night. I wanted to talk about my brother."

"What about your brother?"

"I took his diary and decided to re-"

"He has a diary… and you read it without his permission?" I interrupted her. I was shocked that he actually has diary.

"You didn't let me finished," Novi snapped. "As I was saying, I took his diary and decided to read what was bookmarked," She handed me the diary. "Read it. It's nothing bad, I promise. I find it sweet and odd."

"I shouldn't invade his privacy, Novi. He wouldn't do that to me." I panicked.

"I highly doubt that. Just read the first page and the last page that is bookmarked."

I opened the first page that was bookmarked and started reading.

_August 30, 2010_

_ Wow, it's been over 4 years since I realized that I've been in love with Harmony Sequeira. Sure I've had other girlfriends in the past but damn, I've never stopped thinking about her. She's just so perfect. She has perfect, flawless skin, amazing amber eyes. She has wavy, medium length, dark brown hair with caramel highlights. She's 5'3 and has that perfect body. I've never got to see her since she moved to Coney Island a couple of days after her 6__th__ grade year and my 8__th__ grade year started. I was flabbergasted when I saw her enter P.S. 035 with her brothers. I think it's a sign…_

_December 2, 2011_

_ I should just tell Harmony how I feel about her. I'm just petrified that she doesn't feel the same way about me. She barely knows my existence and only talks to me when I'm next to Dylan or Novi. Nobody knows my feelings for her. Not even Dylan. If I told Dylan, he would ban me from ever coming to his house. I'm about two years older than her, but I don't care. I still love her. I should probably tell her during Winter Break._

* * *

We were all in the locker room putting on our skates. I had my own pair, while the others had to rent theirs. I always catch Chad staring at me while I put on my skates. I'm waiting for him to tell me how he truly feels about me. It's not that I love him same; it's just that I want him to confirm it. I only see him as a friend and I don't want him to be confused all of his life. Plus, he won't see me again after tonight.

We began skating our night away until Novi random grabbed my armed as if she was abusing me. "SHABLAM ALERT. SHABLAM. ALERT. CODE RED."

The word "Shablam" is a code word for "Hot guy." There are three different types. Code Blue is average hot guy. Code yellow is attractive hot guy. Code Red is to the extreme, "oh my gosh, be the father of my children!" hot guy. Code red is rarely used because we don't see many of those in Manhattan.

"Where, Novi? Where?" Novi let go of me and let my arm breathe. She was freaking out like crazy as if she met her celebrity crush. I kept turning my head around until I accidently bumped into someone. We both fell instantly. I fell on top of him.

"Umm… FOUND HIM." She yelled and frantically skated away from me and this person.

She found him? I opened my eyes after a couple of seconds and then I realized what Novi meant. I laid my eyes on this… GOD. My oh my. He has sparkling green eyes and dark brown hair that covered his forehead and little bit of his ears. He had this smirk on face that melted my cold (literally) heart. I could feel my cheeks were burning and I can tell that my face turn bright red, just like my highlights. "I- I- I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. It's just that my fr-"

"It's fine. There are a lot of people in this rink, so I understand," Said the beautiful green-eyed god. "Umm, can you get off of me, please?" I stood up and offered him my hand, but he nicely rejected. "What was that about? You know, when your friend said 'FOUND HIM'?"

I knew he would ask that question! I looked around and saw Novi hanging out with Chad. What a great friend, leaving me all alone with an attractive guy. Wait, she is a great friend! "Umm, she's kind of mental."

"I see…" he said in confusion. He looked around and back at me. "I haven't fully introduced myself. My name is Elijah Goldsworthy, but everyone calls me Eli." He smirked. Oh that smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Eli. I'm Harmony Sequeira, but people call me… Harmony. Are you from around here? "Way to go, Harmony. You just embarrassed yourself in front of him… again.

He laughed a bit and smirked again. Does he always do that? "Well, nice to meet you, Harmony. And no, I'm from a magical place called Canada. What about you?"

I don't know if he's being sarcastic or not, but I think he's serious. "That's awesome! I bet Canada's beautiful. And yeah, I'm from around here. It's pretty amazing here."

"Awesome, but hey, since we're talking and we're getting along quite nicely, can I ha-"

_Uh-oh. _I thought.

"Harmony! Can I speak with you for a couple of minutes?" Chad asked anxiously. I guess he noticed I was talking to Eli.

"Can this wait, Chad? I'm sort of talking to my new fri-"

"No this has to be now. It's urgent." I nodded. He sounds pretty serious and I never heard that side from him. "Can you please excuse me, random guy? I need to borrow her for a second, if you don't mind."

"Sure, why not."

Chad sounded pretty jealous for a minute. It's kind of cute, but weird. He took me far away from Eli as possible.

"Harmony, promise me you won't speak until I say 'Okay, I'm done' okay?" I nodded. "Good. Okay, so I've known you since we were little kids and we barely spoken to each other unless if I'm next to my sister or your brother. I always get shy around you when we were little and I didn't know why, until I reached the 8th grade. I realized that… that I'm completely in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were little and I didn't realize it until 4 years ago. I always thought about you and it hurts because I don't know if you feel the same way about me… do you feel the same way?" I didn't answer his question. "Oh, I forgot. Okay, I'm done."

I didn't know what to say to him, I don't want to break his heart, but it's the right choice. "Chad, it's sweet that you love me. It really is, but I simply don't feel the same way about you…"

He was relieved. "I understand, I guess. Well, I'll just hang out with Dylan and see you around." I grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. It was the least I can do since he released his feelings. He smiled at me and skated away.

I skated towards Eli and he gave me a confused look. "Sorry, I took long. It was urgent."

"It's fine. Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. Is he getting jealous? I hope so.

"No. Just a friend. So what were you going to ask?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to know if I can ha-" his phone began to ring. His ringtone sounds familiar. "Excuse me for a second. Hello? Hey, Cece. Sure, I'll see you and Bullfrog in couple of minutes. Bye."

Who is Cece and Bullfrog? I'm so confused.

"Hey, that was my parents. They want me to meet up with them now, so I have to go. It's nice meeting you, Harmony. I hope we can see each other soon. Bye!" He skated away and disappeared while a group of people blocked my view.

I hope to see him soon...

* * *

**Tah-dah! End of the Epilogue. Right now, you just met Harmony, Dylan, Chad, and Novi. And Eli showed up! I promise the story will get better! I just need a couple reviews (Like 3... I'm such a newbie) so I can continue! Thank you. c:**


End file.
